The Crystal Story
by LuckyAqua
Summary: She's the perfect example of white,bright and Imperfect


I got the idea for this story a while back when writing one of the chapters of my story Fighting Lighting,I got the title idea probably from Pokemon Crystal ,as you might notice after reading the first chapter is that the main character is named Marina an Oc of mine I made up specially for this one,now the story is set in the Johto region but what I hope is that you might actually enjoy this story and review..

**Disclaimer:**

**Pokemon doesn't belong to me it belong to it's rightful owners.**

**Marina belongs to Moi **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

A blue pokemon waited impatiently outside of the door of the room to open Vaporeon had been waiting there for a while a now for her Trainer's daughter to come out and it didn't seemed like she was going to notice it was time already for its daily walk.

It was hard being the only pokemon in the family and more specially being a Water type since it would mostly require walks to the nearby lake pond in order to prevent its skin to dry and become hard ,finally after a while it decided to knock the door using it's mermaid like tail

_"Come in"_ cried a young female voice from inside the dorm , if the blue pokemon wasn't actually that desperate to go to the lake it would water gun the forgetful child but after a few minutes it pushed the door and entered the dorm of her Trainer's daughter

A young teen with long light brown hair past her shoulder and deep green eyes was there too busy sticking pictures in the wall besides her bed to notice the water type pokemon was standing in her room patiently waiting for her to turn around

Her name was Marina and like her mother she had a love for water types like her room clearly expressed, decorated with light blue's ,whites and light green's plus some water type pokemon dolls it was obvious this room belonged to a water type lover

Just like some kids her age Marine was about to start her pokemon journey, or that's what at least she thought, but for that she would have to wait for her tenth anniversary birthday and her mother approval of course.

She sighed and turned to look the photograph on her desk a woman with dark brown hair and lime eyes was besides her smiling she looked rather young for her age,and what seemed to be at their side was ripped away, and that half was her father her parents had divorced when she was just 6 years old after what her mother explained her the relationship turned hard for them when he went to work in the hoeen region.

Even if he came sometimes to visit her and send her letters or presents, Marina had grow up without a paternal figure and sometimes she didn't missed him at all ,for her while other kids were "daddy's little girl" she was Mommy's little girl.

"Hi Vaps !" greeted the girl cheerfully as she spotted the water type pokemon sitting in the floor of her room with what seemed to be an angst look ,she turned her gaze to the clock in her desk before realizing what was the pokemon doing there

"I forgot your daily walk once again right ..?" asked Marina with an innocent look in her eyes as she turned to see the Vaporeon who moved it's tail in response it didn't take a genius to understand that was a yes.

With a giggle she walked past the blue pokemon and ran downstairs to the front door "Hurry up Vaps or you'll be late for your swim!"Cried the young girl as she grabbed her shoes,

"Mom I'll be taking Vaps to the lake before it gets to late right?" asked Marina to her Mother who was making dinner in he kitchen

"Just be careful sweetie and don't go to far "commanded her mother as she started chopping some vegetables

"Don't worry Mom I won't" replied Marina as she opened the front door and turned to see the Water type beside her

"Let's go Vaps" said the brunette girl as she walked outside followed by the pokemon and locking the door of the house

The good thing about living in Newbark town was that it had a nearby lake for kids and pokemon to play, and Marina's house wasn't too far from it and she won't have to walk too far to get there.

As soon as they arrived at the lake Vaporeon jumped inside and started swimming and diving as for Marina simply watched and sat down admiring the sunset, it that moment the idea of traveling far from her home returned to her mind

It was hard to think she would soon start her own journey and get her first pokemon, but as well leaving her mother and Vaps scared her a bit, she might not have told her mother yet but sometimes the idea of traveling by herself far away from her home scared her, but deeps inside she knew that if she told her, her mother won't let get her travel and instead stay at home or become a Kimono girl like she used to be.

Or that's what she said at least until she met her father and dropped her position to marry him, as far Marina knew her mother didn't regretted that decision because _"having a daughter was the best thing that could have happened to her "but_ after they divorced her parents decided to make aside their problems for the well being of their daughter

Thought Marina as she grabbed a rock and toss it to the lake but unfortunately it drowned, she hugged her legs as she looked at the horizon and wondered what she could do just like kids her age she had some dreams but very different from the most of the kids while some dreamed to be Champions and Gym leaders she dreamed of something else

Her dream was to become the best Water type trainer ever and of course catch some cute but yet strong water types, that was her main goal she smiled proud fully as she remembered that statement, she sometimes would cut pictures of cute water types that would appear on magazines and put them in her album to decide if they could make a good pokemon party or simply to collect either way it was fun

By the time Vaporeon got off from the lake the sun was starting to hide and was getting a bit dark which caused Marina to worry and cut her train of thoughts.

"We should leave now Vaps, it soon will be late and my mom will be mad" said Marina as she started to run back home followed by the water type pokemon, Marina ran the fastest she could to her home in the way she noticed there's wasn't much people outside only a few kids that were entering their homes and a lady which was walking, even if she was with her mothers pokemon she was still scared and couldn't wait to get to the security of her home.

By the time Marina and the blue pokemon arrived her mom had turned on the lights of the porch and was waiting outside for her daughter to arrive home she obviously was worried

"Marina! You had me so worried where were you?" asked her mother as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"Sorry mom I was playing at the lake with Vaps and I forgot about how late it was "replied the girl as she looked embarrassed and entered the house followed by her mother and Vaps.

"See that's why I don't like the idea of you going on and adventure at all "said her mom as she went in to the kitchen

"Sorry Mom it won't happen again" replied Apologetically Marina as she started taking out her shoes.

"Ok, dinners ready go and wash your hands" said her mom as she put two plates in the table

The Brunette quickly obeyed and rushed to the bathroom obeying her mother orders without a second word, she sometimes wondered how being the only child was sometimes hard since she didn't anyone to play with ,even if she played with Vaps wherever it wasn't on a bad mood, it was a pokemon not a human .

By the time that Marina had finished cleaning her hands and clothes her mother had already set the table and the food so she wouldn't have to wait to eat since she was starving, as soon as she sat down on the table she looked around and noticed the water type pokemon was finishing eating and seemed ready to take a long deserver nap.

"I made your favorite Beef stew "said her Mother as she put a plate with chopped vegetables and meat with white rice on one side in front of her daughter at which the brunette girl made a big smile in response ad quickly grabbed her fork and knife

"Thanks Mom, Let's eat!" cried happily Marina as she saw the plate with stew in front of her eyes and quickly grabbed a piece of potato and put it into her mouth and chew it slowly enjoying the flavor of it before mumbling something that sounded like _"Delicious"_

Her mother laughed silently as she watched her daughter's reaction at the beef stew, she always did the same wherever her mother made any of her favorite's food ,she just wished her daughter would make the same reaction to egg's.

While Marina continued eating happily her food her mother had a worried expression on her face but she finally decided to speak

"Your father called earlier today" said her mother with a calm tone in her voice as she turned to see how her daughter smile slowly faded away at the mention of her father ,

Marina remained speechless for a moment not sure what to say to her mother during all this time she never liked to talk about him especially if she didn't know if to be either happy to see him or sad about it.

"He said he will be coming for your birthday "motioned her mother at the sight her daughter didn't answered

Once again Marina remained silent at her mother's voice and evaded her gaze while she looked down at her plate; she had to see it coming after three years that he wasn't there for her, three years he forgot he had a daughter, he suddenly wanted to make up for that by appearing for her tenth birthday after not doing it all this time and giving lame excuses?, if she knew something important was that neither all the presents and dolls in the world would make up for his absence.

Her mother looked worried at the sober expression in her daughters face if there was something she disliked more in the entire world was to watch her suffer, and she knew better than anyone how not having a paternal figure by Marina's side really affected her, even if her daughter never told her she knew Marina had a cried a few times about it.

"Mom..." asked Marina slowly as she turned to see her mother a calm expression in her face and a serious tone in her usual childish and cheerful voice

"Yes sweetie?' replied her mother calmly as she looked at her only child

"Do I have too..?" asked Marina calmly unsure too asks her mother

"Do what? "Asked her Mother with a confused look in hr eyes at her daughter question

"To see him, it is really necessary?" asked once again Marina hopping her mother answer would be a no instead of a yes

Her mother sighed and turned to see her daughter she knew Marina didn't wanted to see him and would rather be somewhere else and she didn't blamed her for that but unfortunately there wasn't any way she could escape from his visit.

"Marina sweetie, we have already discussed that before" replied Marina's mother as she took a bite from her stew "and the answer is no you have to do it "

"Fine I'll do it "replied Marina with a stubborn voice before turning to see her mother" but with one condition" said as she crossed her arms against her chest

"Which kind of condition?" said her mother with a quizzical look in her eyes

"I'm taking Vaps with me!" yelled Marina as she pointed at the blue pokemon that gave her a side look before starting eating again her mother gave her a surprised look

"Why do you want to take Vaporeon with you?" asked while seeming suspicious her daughter might have been thinking of escaping, Marina remained quiet for a moment before looking upset

"Mommy, I want to take Vaps with me because meeting my father is like seeing a complete stranger" replied shortly but sweet Marina before starting eating again, her mother watched with a somewhat disapprobation look before sighing and realizing she had no option

"If that makes you go and see him then you can" answered her mother while eating a piece of beef and looking at her daughter. Victorious expression in her deep green eyes

30 minutes later Mother and daughter had finished having dinner and both had departed to their bedroom before saying each other _"Good night",_ Marina went straight to change into her pajamas and to wash her teeth before jumping in her bed and grabbing the family photograph on her desk, she watched the picture carefully before opening one of the books and taking from one of the pages a ripped picture of a man with dark blond hair and hazel eyes,

"We could have been such a happy family" mumbled marina as she watched the ripped picture with a melancholic look in her eyes, she would never understand what crossed on her father mind to make him want to leave his family in the first place, but what really hurt her wasn't that .it was the fact that something deep inside her knew there was something else behind

"I just wish that someday I can know the real story..."mumbled Marina before putting the photograph away and hugging her Marill doll and laying her head on the pillow before starting closing her eyes very slowly until falling asleep almost for complete.

"Someday I will… _I promise_"

* * *

Cliff Hanger.!!

So that was the first chapter of story do you guys like it ? and think it deserves a second chapter? it deserves tomatoes or no?I'll stop the random questions there ,I don't know if I will accept Oc's in this story yet,but if I do i'll let you guys know,meanwhile I'll update this story as soon as I update my main fighting Lightning and if it gets at least decent attention

Rate & review please ,free cake !!

Bye!


End file.
